Loose Tongue
by Deathangel125
Summary: Drunken confession. TrowaxDuo. Yaoi. I really suck at summaries


Disclaimers: Not mine. I wish they were, but sadly, they belong to someone else with a lot more money than I have.

Pairings: 1+6, 4+5, 2+OC, 3+2

Warnings: There be men in them there hills, doing things they shouldn't be. If you don't like it, don't read it. Yaoi, with a dash of lime.

AN: I needed a break from another story that is much more confusing and convoluted, so several small, short stories were a good way to give my brain that much needed rest. This is one of those stories. It's sweet, sappy, and predictable, but it's Trowa and Duo, so who cares, right? Enjoy! Feedback always appreciated.

LOOSE TONGUE

Duo slammed the door, grumbling to himself as he kicked off his shoes and cut through the living room on his way to the kitchen, ignoring the baffled stares of his housemates. "Can't believe the nerve. It's a personal rule, my ass. Thought this one was different. Wasn't. Nope, not one little bit."

After trading confused looks, four more men piled into the kitchen and watched as the braided man slammed doors to counters, then the fridge, then the freezer. Heero waited a moment, witnessing the harsh way the cupboards were being abused, and shook his head. "I'm not talking to him in that mood. He's armed."

As the cobalt-eyed man fled, the other three gave Duo identical expressions of trepidation. Eventually, Wufei sighed, "I'll deal with this," he nodded firmly, blinking when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward.

"I'll speak to him."

In understanding, the other two men left silently, retreating to their own room upstairs. Trowa waited a moment then took a deep breath. Walking behind the clearly irate man, he wrapped his arms around Duo and held on. The initial resistance was expected, as was the way Duo simply gave up abruptly, slumping in Trowa's arms.

Several minutes passed in silence as Trowa supported the slight weight of the other man. Eventually, he spoke softly, "Are you ready to talk?"

"I guess," Duo sighed, having vented most of his anger on the appliances and furniture.

Reluctantly, Trowa moved away with a sigh of his own. The times he was able to hold the smaller man always felt right to him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be mutual, so he coveted his friendship with Duo. "Tell me what happened."

While Duo sat at the counter, Trowa located the bottle of whiskey they kept for situations like this one. Getting only one glass, he poured it full and sat, keeping the bottle within reach. He knew from experience at least a quarter of the bottle would be gone before they would be able to get to the heart of whatever was bothering Duo so badly.

"I thought this guy was different, Trowa. He's been really nice and understanding, until tonight."

"Dean? The intern?" Trowa had hated the well-groomed man from the start, but had kept his objections to himself. It didn't help that he was able to find something wrong with every man Duo spent time with. "This was your third date, right?" he asked, though he knew it was.

"To me, it was." Duo picked up the glass and drank half of it with a grimace, then passed it to Trowa, who also drank before putting the glass down and filling it up again. He briefly had time to regret he hadn't eaten earlier before Duo was talking again. "I didn't count the rushed lunches or the dates cut short when he was on call. Apparently, he did."

"What happened?"

Leaning one arm on the counter, Duo played with the rim of the glass. "He said we'd been dating for a while and he had a personal rule to make sure he wasn't wasting time with someone that wasn't compatible."

Watching as Duo drank from the glass again, Trowa made sure his voice was even. "Compatible?" he questioned, taking the glass and drinking.

"In bed, Trowa. He wanted me to sleep with him," Duo's eyes went wide as Trowa choked on the alcohol, staring as the other man cleared his throat and quickly drained the glass. "I think that was my reaction, too."

"What did you do?"

After refilling the glass the green-eyed man had left on the counter, Duo drank most of it. "I tried to explain I wasn't comfortable with the idea, not this soon."

"You tried?" Trowa didn't like where this was going, and emptied the glass. This time he remembered to refill it before setting the bottle down with a thunk. "He didn't listen?"

"He told me he didn't want to waste time with someone unable to satisfy him. I told him if he wanted a guarantee, he should hire a hooker."

"I'm guessing he didn't like that." Hand tightening around the bottle, Trowa imagined killing the man with his bare hands…slowly.

"I suppose he assumed since I'm small he could make me do what he wanted. He tried to force me into his car." Duo laughed, shaking his head, "You should have seen his face when I let him know I wasn't going. I don't think he expected me to be carrying something like this." With a flick of his wrist, a knife shot out of Duo's sleeve. Trowa couldn't help but notice it was the knife he had gotten the other man for Christmas the previous year.

"What did he do then?"

"Pissed on himself, stuttered an apology, and got in his car." The braided man sighed heavily as he picked up the glass again. "He seemed like such a nice guy. I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone special."

Brain buzzing from the alcohol, Trowa frowned, staring into the glass when Duo gave it to him. "Someone special?" This was the main thing bothering Duo, and Trowa knew without having to ask.

"Yeah. You know, like Quatre and Wufei have each other, or Heero and Zechs. That one still gives me some bad moments. I want someone like that – someone that understands me and is there when I need them."

"You already have someone like that, Duo," Trowa sighed, blinking when the other man went absolutely still. Glancing up, he saw the way Duo's violet eyes were wide and far more aware of him than he had assumed. "You do," he asserted, tone low. After a half shrug, he took a large gulp of the drink.

"Liquid courage, Trowa?"

"Better than none at all."

"That depends. If you're using whiskey to say what you couldn't without it, I can accept that. If it's making you say things you wouldn't, I'm gonna be really pissed off tomorrow."

Normally quick reactions were dulled, so Trowa just stared for a long moment, finally pushing a stunned, "Huh?" from his throat.

"You did mean you, right? The person that's there when I need them? You always are. Don't think I don't notice when I come home in a bad mood you're the one that stays to make me feel better. Don't think I don't see how you always stay when I'm upset. It's how this routine got started, isn't it?" Duo waved at the glass in Trowa's hand. "I've always seen that, but thought it was you just being a good friend."

"It was…mostly. I like staying with you," Trowa admitted, pushing the glass aside as he realized he'd had more than enough to loosen his own tongue. "I like helping you feel better. I like it when we can talk honestly, without worrying about what to say."

"You always worry about what to say. I can see it in your eyes most of the time. You think before you speak, measuring each word to before deciding what to say or what not to say. I didn't understand why."

"Do you understand now?"

"I think I'm beginning to, but I want you to tell me. Don't think, don't hesitate – just spit it out for once."

Warily, Trowa eyed the knife, "Not until you take that thing off." He shook his head as Duo took off his knife, the shirt that had concealed the sheath, then the sheath itself. "I just meant the knife, but that's okay, too."

"You have a problem with me not wearing a shirt?" Duo frowned, looking down at his own chest. "I know I'm not as muscular as Heero, but I try to stay in shape."

"You're in shape. I've seen you without a shirt before, Duo. I don't have a problem with it. It's a good thing, since you wear as little as possible when you're at home." Trowa blinked at the long string of words, wondering why Duo didn't seem as affected by the alcohol as he was.

Eyebrows lifting, Duo tilted his head, "I wear as little as possible you and I are the only ones home. I didn't think you noticed."

"I noticed."

"That's good." Before Trowa could figure out what the other man meant, Duo was talking again. "You're supposed to be telling me why you're so cautious when we talk."

"You said you understood."

"I said I think I do. I'm not that drunk. So why do you stop from saying what you really want to?"

"Because I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I don't think you'll appreciate what I have to say about the guys you've been dating."

Trowa jumped when Duo touched his leg, letting a slender hand rest on his knee. "We'll never stop being friends, not ever. What's wrong with the guys I've been dating?"

More than willing to share after seeing the sincerity on Duo's face, Trowa nodded, "Obviously, Dean was a complete asshole. Even before tonight, he looked like he was hiding something. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Charlie," he spoke of the long-haired man Duo had dated for a short time, "was a hippie wannabe that was a hypocrite. He spouted love and harmony and save the earth, but he drove a reconditioned hummer he had to have fuel shipped in for, and got six miles on a gallon of gas."

"He really was an idiot," Duo mused. "I nearly shit when he took me to a protest rally, shouting about how the colonies used up the earth's precious resources. That was the last date, and I had to sneak out before someone recognized me. That would have started a riot, which I think was his whole plan." Rolling his eyes, the violet-eyed man picked up the glass and glanced at the other man over the rim, "You liked Cliff, didn't you?"

Wondering if Duo's hand was burning a hole in his pants because his skin felt so hot, Trowa shook his head. "Cliff was a fairy. Just because a man is gay does not mean he has to act like a cliché. I was scared he was going to give you a bloody nose, waving his arms around all the time. He was very annoying, and his accent was fake. Instead of being from New England, as he said, Cliff grew up in southern Texas and had been well-known as a partier named Jake. It was only after he moved here that he discovered he was gay, so his mother told me."

"You did a background check on him? You spoke to his mother?" Duo gaped.

"I always do a background check when you meet someone. His mother actually called here while you two were out. She dropped in to visit and he wasn't home. This number was beside the phone, so she called. We had a nice talk, actually, but she was upset that he had left a fiancée back home when he abruptly decided to leave and change his entire life."

"That might explain why he said he had to go back home because of a family emergency." Duo narrowed his eyes, hand squeezing Trowa's knee lightly, "I'm not sure if I should be mad about you running a check on my dates or not."

"I was just looking out for you. I had to make sure they weren't going to put you in any sort of danger. I know you can take care of yourself, but I had to check. You can be mad if you want."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you? Why is that?"

The question was asked so easily and off-handed that Trowa replied without thinking, just as the other man had wanted. "Because I love you." Eyes wide when he realized what he had said, he stared at the braided man, who was smiling slightly, "Forget I said that."

"Nope. You said it and you can't take it back. Do you really?"

"Not if you don't want me to," scowled the green-eyed man, trying to think of a way out of this and swearing he would never drink around Duo again.

"What if I do want you to?" Duo was suddenly off his stool and standing between Trowa's legs, a hot tongue sliding up the taller man's throat. "What if I told you I wanted to hear that a long time ago?"

"I wouldn't believe you. You've never shown me any attention like that before," Trowa hissed, eyes crossing as Duo found a sensitive spot near his ear.

"I don't have to do laundry in my boxers, you know. Or the dishes, or sweeping. I don't even do chores if I can get out of them, but I've been trying to see if you would look at me."

"I was looking. When you couldn't see me. Wait," he gasped as a warm mouth moved to his earlobe, "you've been doing housework half-naked for over a year."

"I was trying to get your attention. When you didn't pay attention, I thought it was best to date – to get over you."

"How is that working?" Trowa's head was swimming.

A husky laugh sent warm air across his neck. "Not too good. I haven't had sex in over two years, Trowa. If you're serious about what you said, I don't plan to wait much longer to get you naked."

Grabbing Duo by the arms, Trowa forcefully held him away. Laughing at the confusion on the other man's face, he shook his head, "Sex is going to have to wait, Duo."

"You don't want to sleep with me?"

"I do. Believe me, I do, but I've had too much to drink. I'm drunk, and wouldn't be at…uh, peak performance. I'm free all day tomorrow." Pulling Duo close, he brushed a kiss over the other man's mouth. "Why don't you stay in my room and I'll wake you tomorrow?"

The pout on Duo's lips disappeared, "With sex? Really?" he asked brightly.

"That can be arranged, if you can help me to my room. I don't think my legs are going to hold me up."

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk before. Does whiskey really affect you that much?"

"I think it was actually the feel of your mouth on me that made my legs feel like jelly," he admitted as Duo helped him from the stool.

"I need to get you drunk more often. You talk a lot more. Let's get you upstairs so I can get you undressed and into bed."

"Duo, I don't sleep naked," Trowa argued as he was supported by the smaller man.

"You're going to tonight. I can't have sex with you, but I'll be damned if I'm not going to get to look at you. If you're lucky, I might just have my way with you anyways."

"As long as I don't have to do much, you have my permission to do whatever you want," Trowa mused, concentrating on keeping his legs under him. When Duo stopped moving, he glanced up with wide eyes, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope, but you might regret giving me permission in the morning."

"Just don't do any permanent damage. I don't want to miss the chance to wake you up the way you want."

Chuckling softly, Duo led Trowa into the bedroom and maneuvered him onto the bed, smiling wickedly. "I promise nothing."


End file.
